The Rescuers (ChannelFiveRockz Style)
ChannelFiveRockz movie-spoof of "The Rescuers". Cast *Bernard - Timon (The Lion King) *Miss Bianca - Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Madame Medusa - Aunt Figg (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Penny - Cecilia Nuthatch (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Mr. Snoops - Lickboot (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Orville - Blu (Rio) *Rufus - Diego (Ice Age) *Ellie Mae - Ellie (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) *Luke - Manny (Ice Age) *Evinrude - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Brutus and Nero - Leopard Seal (Happy Feet) and Leopard Seal (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Chairmouse - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Gramps (Turtle) - Speed (The Swan Princess) *Deadeye (Rabbit) - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Digger (Mole) - Sid (Ice Age) *Deacon (Owl) - Zazu (The Lion King) Scenes *The Rescuers (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits ("The Journey") *The Rescuers (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 2 - "Rescue Aid Society" *The Rescuers (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 3 - Duty Calls *The Rescuers (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 4 - At the Orphanage/Diego Talks About Cecilia *The Rescuers (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 5 - At Aunt Figg's Pawnshop *The Rescuers (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 6 - Blu Service *The Rescuers (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 7 - "Tomorrow is Another Day" *The Rescuers (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 8 - Devil's Bayou *The Rescuers (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 9 - Cecilia Runs Away *The Rescuers (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 10 - Aunt Figg and Lickboot's Hideout *The Rescuers (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 11 - Leopard Seals smalls Marlene Perfume *The Rescuers (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 12 - "Someone's Waiting for You" *The Rescuers (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 13 - Cecilia Meets Timon and Marlene/Plans for the Escape *The Rescuers (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 14 - Mantis Gets Chase by Hyenas *The Rescuers (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 15 - Devil's Eyes (Part 1) *The Rescuers (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 16 - Devil's Eyes (Part 2) *The Rescuers (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 17 - Mantis Runs for Help *The Rescuers (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 18 - The Big Battle *The Rescuers (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 19 - A New Mission/"Tomorrow is Another Day (Reprise)" *The Rescuers (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 20 - End Credits Transcript *The Rescuers (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Trailer/Transcript Movie used *The Rescuers Clip used *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1½ *The Lion Guard *The Penguins of Madagascar *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story *Rio *Rio 2 *Ice Age *Ice Age 2: The Meltdown *Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Ice Age 4: Continental Drift *Ice Age 5: Collision Course *A Bug's Life *Kung Fu Panda *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Kung Fu Panda 3 *Happy Feet *The Pebble and the Penguin *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *The Swan Princess *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Winnie the Pooh Gallery Timon in The Lion King-0.jpg|Timon as Bernard Marlene-character-web-desktop.png|Marlene as Miss Bianca Aunt Pristine Figg.png|Aunt Figg as Madame Medusa Cecilia Nuthatch.jpg|Cecilia Nuthatch as Penny Lickboot.jpg|Lickboot as Mr. Snoops Blu (Rio).jpg|Blu as Orville Diego ice age 4.png|Diego as Rufus Ellie0.png|Ellie as Ellie Mae Manny.jpg|Manny as Luke Flik.png|Flik as Evinrude Seal,_Leopard_(Happy_Feet).jpg|Leopard Seal (Happy Feet) as Brutus Leopard_Seal_(The_Pebble_and_The_Penguin).jpg|Leopard Seal (The Pebble and the Penguin) as Nero Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:The Rescuers Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs